To Fix a Broken Soul
by rozes-aren't-ill
Summary: Sequel to "A Secret of Fire". After Cole's disapperance, Kai and the others are trying to recruit other elemental masters and they're trying to find the black ninja. Only, one problem gets in the way. How can you fix a broken soul? Rated T for safe. (Drawing made by me)


**Heeeeey... It's been a while, doesn't it? Yeah, we could say that drawing is my first hobby and I still need to go to school... And the exams of the end of the year are coming... With a big writing production... Why did I just tell that? Whatever, let's just get back at the first chapter.**

 **DOI**

* * *

Kai P.O.V.

It'd been three months since Cole disappeared.

Like always, he was right. My friends were surprised, of course, but they understood my motives. They figured out what was the real reason of my scars. Lloyd was the only one who was a bit supiscious about me and had difficulties to forgive me, but the blond said after a while that he was going to let this go. Only, the green ninja added he didn't trust me though. The boy said it was only for Cole's sake he was allied with me at that point.

It sure broke my heart, but I had to deal with it. I understood completely Lloyd for not trusting me like before. I was sure that would happen, especially with the blond boy. After all, Lloyd and Cole had known each other more than the others. A bound between them had been created, a bound of brother-ship. It was normal for them to get their back.

After planning a few things about getting Cole back, we tried to find the League of Assassins. It was clear that Garmadon moved their base, knowing I could found them anytime. So, we tried to search for some members of the League. I knew each members of the League of Assassins, because I was one of the greatest of them. Only, the ninjas and I didn't find anyone. The murders were more present, but we couldn't see any shadow of them. It was exasperating.

At the end of the second month, one of my old friends came to see us. Drew told us she had decided to help us, after something serious happened. She refused to tell us what it was, saying that it would shatter us. After a while, my friend changed her name for her second one that nobody knew about, Heather. She became the ninja of the moon.

We had another group from the other hand. Ronin, Dareth, even if I didn't know what he was doing there, Misako, the mother of Lloyd, Skylar, who decided herself to join the group, and Sensei Wu were doing some research on their sides. I heard they came up with a plan, but we didn't know more.

Our group was counting six elemental masters and we were still searching for more people on our side. We needed to be ready at anything. Just a little something could change everything and turn Ninjago into chaos.

* * *

Cole P.O.V.

 **(You're gonna hate me for this)**

 _Your birthday, did you like it?_

I opened my eyes and fixed the ceiling above me. I couldn't sleep that night. The room was not fill up with darkness, because the curtains of my window were moving a bit. I guessed a small breeze was running out. Well, actually, I didn't think going outside would kill me and I didn't think that anyone would notice.

I got up and opened slowly my door. I walked silentely through the corridors. There were so many ways around here and first, I thought it was a maze in here. I quickly turned at left to find myself in the little yard of this massive place. There were a tree with soft pink flowers, a little bench at the edge of a peaceful lake. I could tell it was quite different than our training room.

They told me before it was quite different. Things were also different.

I woke up about a month and a week ago in my room. I couldn't remember anything. I got up, walked closer to that miroir and looked at myself. It was weird looking to know more about myself, after all, my memories were blank. Then, the door opened and a beautiful woman came into my view. She declared being my mother and I could see the similarities. The same black hair, the shape of our face and the same bright green eyes. Her name was Jeanne, which was a bit familiar. My mother told me that I was part of the of Assassins of Lord Garmadon. I was one of their greatest murderer, but my last encounter with our enemy, the ninjas, made me lost my memories, all because of them.

Quickly, I returned to the old habits of training, trying to reinstate myself into the League's life. Jeanne was right about me, I was the greatest.

Only, their was one thing that kept crossing my mind and can make me unfocused for a moment. It was just a simple name, _Kai_. Even if I knew everyone in here, I couldn't replace a face for that name.

 _Kai._

The day after I woke up, I began to ear some snippets of sentences by a voice that seemed similar, but I was still lost. They got more often and I began to woke up with them, being like an habit. Sometimes, it prevented me from sleeping.

 _Kai._

Why did it seem so familiar?

"Cole?"

I turned my head to see my mother behind me, a few meters away. I didn't notice I sat up on the banch.

"Yes mother?"

"What are you doing here again?"

"Just... I just reheard it." I looked down as I said that.

She just came to sit besides me. Jeanne looked at me straight in the eyes.

"Cole darling, I know you want to know what it means, but trust me. You don't want to. This person was a traitor."

"Yes, I know."

"Now, come on, it is 3 am and you have a big training today."

"Okay."

I watched her getting up before I stoop up as well and followed my mother, guiding me to my room. Even if I'd been told that Kai was a traitor to the League, it didn't feel right. I couldn't be sure about that fact and I needed to do my own research about him. Even if my own mother and mentor ordered me I couldn't. I would do anything to know why that Kai would be so important to me.

* * *

 _No one P.O.V._

 _A month and a week ago_

 _"Again."_

 _The dark haired boy threw another of his knifes at the target. It hit the head this time. The two other ones were at the target's heart._

 _The young man only wanted this to finish. Him and an old friend of his boyfriend had planned something to help him to go out of this place. All was perfect, just they needed the training over._

 _"Good. You can go."_

 _Bright green eyes looked briefly over his mothet before nodding. He exited the room to head over his room. There, Drew would be waiting for him and they could execute their plan._

 _When he turned at the left, he met the redhaired woman, standing in front of his door. The boy nodded quickly and the girl whispered :_

 _"Ok, let's go."_

 _They began to ran through the corridors. They knew exactly where to go and they calculated that no one would be there, especially at this time._

 _It was almost a succes, until they met someone else. Their escape was in the place of the prison cells. There was a way out that not much people knew about, not even Jeanne and Garmadon, the Leaders of the League of Assassins._

 _That someone was small and in a bad shape. She had short brown hair and a light skin. Her gray-blue eyes were shining in the place._

 _Green eyes met hers in confusion._

 _Then suddenly, she began to scream, scream even more than her tiny little lungs could do. The boy and the girl put hands over their ears, falling on their knees. People came, as well as Garmadon and Jeanne._

 _"Hmmm." Garmadon mused when the little girl stopped screaming. "Isn't she wonderful?"_

 _"What? Now, you have little girls for guardians?" The redhaired, Drew, said sharply._

 _"How dare you!" In exchange, Jeanne slapped her face and some other assassins took her by her arms. "I wish we didn't have to come to this, but apply Protocol 78."_

 _"What is Protocol 78?" Drew didn't stop fighting against all the others who were holding her._

 _"Don't worry, it doesn't have anything to do with you. Actually, for my son..."_

 _Cole was as well holding by some other guys. He was looking coldly to his mother._

 _"We hoped we were not coming at that point, but I don't think his memories are more important than himself." Garmadon finished._

 _Cole's eyes widened in fear. They'd came that far just for him to... To..._

 _"He'll loose every single memory from his past."_

 _"NOO!" Drew shouted. She tried to do something, but someone but her under a sedative. The dark haired boy tried desperately to get free of the others, but they were too much._

 _"And you, Drew Martin, are accused of trahison."_

 _"No! Don't, please!" The boy said. He felt something in his neck, before he began slowly to loose conscious._

 _"Do not worry, you'll never see her again." A voice said. It was too difficult to Cole to identify the owner._

 _"Please, don't..." Was all he muttered before he fell unconscious._


End file.
